robin_brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Bright Wiki
Robin Bright Wiki Robin Aaron Bright is a professional English language teacher and pastor whose Christian teachings to the pastored can be found at Christian Truth, http://www.thechristian-truth.com . Pastor Bright, who has a Certificate in Teaching English to Students of Other Languages (TESOL) from Trinity College, London, is a writer. As a teenager, Robin played soccer for Withernsea High School in Yorkshire, England, for an Under 15 team that reached the Final of the local area schools` knockout cup competition. Robin changed his name from Usher to Bright for personal reasons to do with converting to Christianity. He sometimes uses the name, Robin Usher, as a pseudonym for his work; for example, '7 of 9: An intriguing look at sex and space opera/science fiction: from Voyager to the Bible and back!' and 'PG 13: An article explaining what's behind previously unknown limits on mankind's intelligence' in Vick, Shelby (ed.) Planetary Stories # 35, March 2016 and # 37, October 2016. Robin Bright is a science fiction critic who obtained a British Education Council National Diploma (B.E.C.N.D) in Business Studies from Hull College of Further Education in 1980, a Bachelor of Arts (B.A. Hons.) in Combined Studies (English and Socio-History) from Hull College of Higher Education in 1986 and a Ph.D in English in 1992 from the University of Kingston-Upon-Hull, England, when he fulfilled the 100,000 word thesis requirement to produce the published work, 'Jungian Archetypes in the work of Robert A. Heinlein', science fiction Grand Master from the United States of America. After publishing success with the short story, `Out O f This World`, for Britain`s Risqué magazine, Robin Bright was invited to train for a Teaching English to Students of Other Languages (TESOL) certificate in 1994, and received a CIty and Guilds of London Training and Development Lead Body (TDLB) National Vocational Qualification Level 3 as well as the TESOL Certificate, which was accredited at NVQ Level 4''' i'n the National Qualifications Framework (NQF) by the UK`s Qualifications and Curriculum Authority (QCA) in September, 2002, and accredited at NVQ Level 5 in the NQF by the UK`s Office of the Qualifications and Examinations Regulator in March, 2010. Travelling the world as a writer and teacher in countries as diverse as Hungary, Poland, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Oman, Russia, Libya, China, and Turkey, Robin Bright returned to the UK in February, 2008, to obtain OCR Oxford and Cambridge and Royal Society for the Encouragement of Arts (RSA), Manufactures and Commerce National Certificates in Adult Numeracy Level 2 and Adult Literacy Level 2. In 2018 Robin Bright obtained a Business English Teaching Certificate, a Specialist IELTS Certificate, and a Teaching English to Young Learners (TEYL) Certificate. Robin Bright obtained FutureLearn online course certificates in, ''Managing People: Engaging Your Workforce, January 12 - March 22, 2015, Open University, Henley Business School, Reading University; Smart Cities, September 28 - November 8, 2015, Open University; Brand Storytelling: How To Use Narrative To Sell, November 16th - December 13th, 2015, D&AD; The Internet Of Things, November 23rd - December 20th, 2015, King`s College London; Web Science: How The Web Is Changing The World, November 30th - December 7th, 2015, Southampton University; An Introduction To Screenwriting, February 29th - March 14th, 2016, East Anglia University; Community Journalism, February 8th - March 14th, 2016, Cardiff University; Managing My Investments, January 4th - February 15th, Open University; Differentiation for Learning In STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics), 16th January - 20th February, 2017, National STEM Learning Centre; Transmedia Storytelling, January 18th - February 28, Sungkyunkwan University, Korea; Online Business: Planning For Success, February 20th - March 19th, Royal Melbourne Institute Of Technology (RMIT) University, Australia. Dr Bright`s educational websites are: http://www.britneyspearsarticles.com (goo.gl/MLMUaF) , http://www.thefactandfiction.com (goo.gl/GlirzK), http://www.spooffiction.com (goo.gl/Pbn8Jj), http://www.sf-genie.com (goo.gl/4xh7um), http://www.first-foot-sf-journal.com (goo.gl/uSt6rG), http://www.red-of-heaven.com (goo.gl/UcgRc3), http://www.jungianliteraryanalysis.com (goo.gl/Ty32Me), http://www.jungiananalysisliterary.com (goo.gl/6FDPF4), http://www.britney-spears-magazine.com (goo.gl/fbYU6s), http://www.greeky-tales.com (goo.gl/gtjwhX), http://www.splurt-com.com (goo.gl/qPXkf2), http://www.englishlanguageteachingarticles.com (goo.gl/kf48SF), http://www.koo-stark.wikia.com/wiki/Koo_Stark_Wiki (goo.gl/i8GDQg), http://christiannewtruth.blogspot.hu/ (goo.gl/TqGLuV), http://newchristiantruth.blogspot.hu/ (goo.gl/FjPB3N), and https://www.starfleet-eastern.com/ (goo.gl/X6Qp5b), Pastor Bright is a Lifetime member of the Full Gospel Businessmen`s Fellowship International (F.G.B.M.F.I), and wrote European Economics, 'As attitudinal behavior patterns aren`t separable from achievement, so a lack of achievement in financial terms is indicative of irrationality. However, rationality isn`t simple. A person is valuable when a plastic ring, or nineteenth century German composer Richard Wagner`s Ring opera (1848-74), is as valuable as a ruby ring to them, because those who aren`t valuable don`t value anything, which has importance in terms of behavioral finance, that is, the rational investor, or arbitrageur, needs to be valuable themselves; if the science of behavioral finance is to have a successful impact on investment.' JustFiction! Edition, January 26, 2019.